So-called gazing globes have their roots in hand-blown glass spheres first made by 13th century Venetian craftsmen. In addition to the practical benefits of being a spherical mirror, gazing globes have also being considered good luck charms and to have magically protective powers against evil spirits. Over the centuries, they have became a permanent fixture in European gardens and homes. Even King Ludwig II, King of Bavaria, adorned his palace, a replica of Versailles, with a gazing globe during the 1800's.
Gazing globes are typically formed of a hollow, glass globe which has a small diameter and short length neck extending from the spherical portion of the globe. Gazing globes are typically provided in a variety of different colors.
Such globes typically rest, and are supported, on columns or metal stands mounted on the ground or in brackets attached to a vertical surface. A cylindrical recess in the top surface of the columns and brackets receives the neck of the gazing globe to fixedly position the gazing globe on the column or bracket. It is also known to support gazing globes in a cylindrical sleeve or receiver which is mounted at one end of a support formed of one or more interconnected metal rods. In all such applications, the spherical portion of the gazing globe is disposed uppermost above the associated support column or collar so as to clearly view from all sides.
It would be desirable to provide an illuminated gazing globe which provides a different nighttime aesthetic appearance, while still providing the necessary globe support function and which is compatible with most commonly used gazing globe holders which have such a cylindrical receiving portion.
It would further be desirable to provide a solar lighting gazing globe adaptor which can receivably be connected to existing gazing globes and used in their existing holders and which would illuminate the gazing globes at night from within.